


Wish You Were Here

by princessofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just straight up porn, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, absolutely zero plot, slightly Dom!Noct, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofhearts/pseuds/princessofhearts
Summary: Noctis calls up his boyfriend, Prompto, on a lonely night. Exactly what you think would happen, happens. (Look, I'll be honest. There is no plot here. Just dirty, shameless smut.)





	Wish You Were Here

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, sexy.”

Prompto giggled. Noctis could imagine him blushing on the other end. _“Noctis! What are you calling so late for?”_

“I just kinda missed you.” He was also kind of horny.

Noctis hadn't seen Prompto since he first left for college a few weeks ago. Prompto had planned to take classes alongside Noctis, but another university had offered him a scholarship for his photography and, well, that wasn't an opportunity he could miss. Although they were only a few hours distance from one another, they had just been so busy with school that they didn't have the time to meet up. So, frequent phone calls were the next best thing.

_“Aw, only ‘kinda’? I've missed you a whole lot.”_

“Really? How much do you miss me?”

_“I miss you_ so _much. I miss the sound of your voice, the way your hair falls over your face, just, everything…”_

“Everything?”

_“Yeah… everything. Your bright, blue eyes. Your adorable smile.”_ His voice fell a little deeper as he spoke, _“Your soft lips. On mine. Your kisses. The cute little sounds you would make, whenever I kissed your neck.”_

“Yeah?” Noctis let his fingers lightly caress the silhouette of his penis through his boxers. He closed his eyes as he listened to Prompto whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

_“Yeah. You always made the sexiest noises.”_

“Like this?” He groaned erotically into the speaker.

_“Uh-huh, just like that… Do you, uh… do you like the noises I would always make?”_

“Mmhm… yeah. I love them.”

Noctis’ cock stiffened as memories of Prompto muffling cries into his pillow swirled around his head. He had bite his lip to stop himself from audibly groaning again.

“I want to hear you, Prom… I want to hear you beg. Moan for me,” he demanded.

Prompto delivered, filling his boyfriend's ears with wanton whines and whimpers he so yearned for. _“Noctis… Oh, Noctis…”_

Noctis clasped his hand tightly around his clothed cock, a familiar warmth running through his chest. “Prompto… what would you do if I was there?”

_“Ahh… I would kiss you. Mm, I'd kiss you hard before I did anything else. Just ‘cause I miss you so much. And then I'd kiss your neck. Uhnn… I’d let my hands wander while I sucked on that spot you really like…”_

Sticky pre-cum wet the tip of the prince's boxers. Prompto's stifled moans and deep tone were really getting to him.

_“Then I'd start jerking you off while my mouth was latched onto your neck.”_

He let out a breathy chuckle. “Oh yeah? You're not playing any games, huh?”

_“I'm so fucking horny, Noct,”_ he admitted, _“I haven't gotten any dick in weeks. I just wanna get to the fucking.”_

“I can tell. I'm really horny too. Gods, I wish you were here.” The brunette squeezed his erection.

_“I miss you so much. You have no idea.”_

“I miss you too. When I get down there, I'm gonna show you how much I missed you.”

_“Oh yeah? Are you gonna fuck me?”_

His erection twitched in his hand, and Noctis continued stroking himself over the fabric slowly. “Yes, baby, I'm gonna fuck you good. I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you so hard. You won't be able to sit down for a week.”

_“Nnn, yeah… Fuck me, Noct…”_ he begged.

“Ohhh, oh gods! I wanna hear you beg some more. Beg for my cock,” Noctis demanded as he released his cock from the folds of his boxers.

_“Please…,”_ he continued _, “Please, Noct, please! I want you inside me. Fuck me hard.”_

He couldn't suppress himself from groaning, “Oh, fuck, Prom!” Noctis threw his head back as he gripped tighter around his girth.

“Are you touching yourself right now?”

_“I have my fingers inside of me… Fuck, I wish it was you.”_

“How many?”

_“Three.”_

Noctis bit his lip. “Oh yeah… I forgot how tight your little asshole was,” he growled, “I bet it's even tighter now that you haven't my cock jammed inside you for so long. You haven't had any other cocks inside you, have you?”

_“No, baby, just yours. I'm all yours… Oh gods~ I wish I was sitting on your cock right now!”_

His breathing labored and speed picked up. His face felt hot against the phone. “I wish you were too… What does your asshole feel like? Is it nice and tight?”

_“Oh, it's so tight inside…”_ Prompto put on a teasingly lewd voice, elongating his vowels for effect and speaking in a low, erotic timbre _. _“My fingers can barely fit. I need your cock to stretch me open. Oh, oh please… I need Noctis’s big cock inside of my tight, little ass.”__

__

Noctis blushed, as the rest of his blood rushed downwards. “You're so dirty, Prompto… I might have to punish you for talking like that.”

__

_“Yeah? Ahhh~ A-are you gonna spank me?”_

__

He could barely contain himself as he pumped his cock with more fervor. “Is that what you want? You want me to bend you over my knee and spank you for being a bad boy?”

__

_“Nnnn… Yes. Please, Noct. Spank me. I've been so bad.”_

__

“Fuck, I'm so fucking hard right now. I wish you were here,” he growled through gritted teeth, “I just wanna smack that cute little ass of yours. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

__

_“I wish I could be there, riding your cock. I wanna feel it inside of me, filling me up. Gods, Noctis, I need you to fuck me.”_

__

“You're gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that.”

__

_“Oh, Noctis~ I want your cock so bad. Just take me! Grab me by the hips and fuck me!”_ he cried. 

__

“Prompto-”

__

_“Slam your cock into me! Fuck my ass! Fuck me!”_

__

“Prompto! I- Oh, I'm coming!” The phone almost slipped out of his hand as his body jerked and trembled, giving in to orgasm.

__

_“I'm- Ohhh! Oh, N-Noct…”_

__

He came hard, covering his body and face in strands of sticky, white jizz. Everything disappeared for a moment; all that existed were the little whimpers Prompto made into the phone as he reached his own climax. Nothing else mattered.

__

They laid there for a few minutes, each trying to catch their breath. Noctis peeled off his wet boxers and wiped himself off with the dry side. He adjusted the phone back to his ear.

__

“That was good.”

__

_“Yeah. It was more than good.”_

__

“We should do that again sometime.”

__

_“Uh-huh. Or, you could just drive down here and fuck the living daylights out of me for real.”_

__

Noctis laughed.

__

“That works too.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so bad lol. this is just something i did for fun to get my sexual frustrations out, and decided to share with you all. i might come back to this later and clean it up a bit but i figured whatever, take this sin off my hands. thanks for reading!


End file.
